This invention relates to a tool for compressing coil springs and more particularly, to a tool for compressing coil springs on automobile and truck suspension systems. The shock absorber is removed before the tool can be used or installed on the coil spring; this tool is for front coil springs on small and midsize Ford and Mercury cars.
To replace or repair the upper control arm on the front suspension system of an automobile, it is necessary to either remove the coil spring mounted on the control arm or compress the spring so that it does not bear on the control arm. Removing the coil spring is a time consuming and tedious process. Further, conventional tools for compressing coil springs are not designed for efficient operation inside the spring tower in which the shock spring is located and therefore, are difficult to operate, hindering removal of the upper control arm. Thus, there is a need for a simple tool that can efficiently compress a coil spring located in a spring tower on the suspension system of an automobile to allow removal of the upper control arm assembly without removing the coil spring from the automobile.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tool to compress a coil spring located in a spring tower on the front suspension system of an automobile.
Another object of my invention is to provide a spring compressing tool adapted to operate efficiently inside the spring tower on the front suspension system of an automobile.
A further object of my invention is to provide a spring compressing tool that can be removably mounted to a spring tower on the front suspension system of an automobile to facilitate compression of the spring located within the spring tower.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide a spring compressing tool that can be operated with a common wrench.
Still a further object of my invention is to provide a spring compressing tool that is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.
In the preferred embodiment of my invention, an elongated threaded rod is provided with a head disposed on one end which is adapted to be engaged by a common wrench or similar tool, whereby the rod may be rotated. A plate having a central aperture to receive the threaded rod and a plurality of smaller apertures spaced around its periphery to receive the bolts which secure the shock mount tower to the spring tower is adapted to be removably mounted on the spring tower. A hook assembly to engage the coil spring is designed to receive the threaded rod and travel on the rod as the rod is rotated. After the plate is mounted on the spring tower the threaded rod is inserted through the central aperture of the plate and the hook assembly is threaded on to the lower end of the rod, engaging the coil spring. Rotation of the rod in a clockwise direction will cause the hook assembly to travel up the rod, thereby compressing the coil spring.